Mischief Makers
by ShanelleRoseStark
Summary: Tony, Loki, and Clint are juniors at Shield High, and they all love pulling pranks. When they find out that similarity, they form the Mischief Makers, a secret group that pulls pranks at the school. But not everyone likes these pranks, like the new principal. What are they supposed to do when a reward is issued for turning in the Mischief Makers? SLASH- Stony, Hulkeye, and Thorki.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Tony, Clint, and Loki are juniors at Shield High School, they have one thing in common, their love of pranks. After finding out about this similarity, the boys start to work together to pull pranks around the school under the secret alias of The Mischief Makers. When their old principal retires, the boys find out that the new person running the school has no time for anything that the students enjoy, and that includes pranks. What are the boys supposed to do when a reward is issued for turning in the Mischief Makers, and threats issued for anyone who involved in their reindeer games.

**Warning- eventual Slash, pairings include Stony, Hulkeye, and Thorki, also includes brief mentions of other pairings. Swearing, slight violence, what you'd expect from a fanfic for the Avengers.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Avengers, all rights go to their proper owners.**

"Spoken out loud."

_"Spoken in thoughts."_

Tony Stark couldn't help the smirk that spread over his face when his calculus teacher, Mr. Richards, sat down behind his desk.

_"And now, we wait."_

It was 5 minutes later when Mr. Richards went to stand up, that a loud rip was heard by the entire classroom.

Mr. Richards' face turned bright red when he stood up, the back of his pants stayed on his chair. The entire class burst out laughing.

"Stark!" He yelled at the laughing boy sitting in the back row of the class

It was no secret that Tony Stark hated Reed Richards, and the feeling was mutual. Tony thought that Richards was an moron who thought he was a genius, and Richards thought Tony was a rude, know-it-all, jackass.

Both of them were right, but neither would admit it.

"Richards!" Tony yelled back, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Richards growled. "Detention, tonight, two hours."

"One hour!" Tony protested.

"Three hours!" Richards said.

"Three hours!" Tony yelled back.

"One hour and that's final!" Richards stomped back to his desk.

"Alright then." Tony said as the bell rung, he grinned and ran out of the classroom before Mr. Richards realized what he said.

Clint Barton stood inside of the school's archery range, a bow in his hand. He was happily humming a song while he shot at the targets, always hitting dead center.

He could hear the football team heading into the locker room, their practice was about to start.

_"5...4...3...2...1"_

Clint smirked evilly when he heard several surprised yells from the locker room, and quickly grabbed his bag from the ground.

"BARTON!" A voice screamed at him.

He turned around and saw Scott Summers, the victim of Clint's attack, covered in bright red paint and feathers.

"Wow Summers, didn't know you were trying a new look." Clint said, as if he were honestly surprised, a few other football players stood behind Scott, and the rest, like Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, were standing way behind them, trying to hold back laughs of their own.

Scott literally growled. "You're gonna pay for this Barton, Coach Storm is gonna hear about this." He growled.

"Alright then, go" Clint said, shooing them away. Scott growled again, and stomped off, the rest of the football players following him, some of them still holding back laughs.

Clint grinned slightly. Coach Storm? Were they kidding? Johnny Storm was the coolest teacher in this school, he was fun, sarcastic, and, best of all, he used to be a huge prankster himself.

So he wasn't really surprised when, later, he got a detention slip along with a note that said, "Nice, but next time make sure they don't tell me, I don't like punishing good pranks."

Loki Laufeyson stood outside of the gym, or, more specifically, the pool.

He waited for the Girls Swimming Team to leave the pool, and quickly sneaked inside.

He was gone in less than 2 minutes, and the team walked back in to grab the bags that they left in the pool-area, and promptly froze outside the door.

"WHAT THE HELL!" One of the girls screamed. With good reason too, the pool was green.

Like, literally dark green. It looked like a gallon of green food coloring had been poured into the pool.

Well, it actually wasn't exactly a gallon, but still.

Loki snorted slightly, muffling it into his hand.

"Did you do this Laufeyson?" He jumped slightly, and turned around to see the Girls Swimming Coach, Sue Storm, standing behind him.

"Uh..." He couldn't say anything, he hadn't expected to get caught...this fast.

Miss Storm rolled her eyes. "Detention, tonight, an hour." She told him. "Yes Miss Storm..." Loki muttered quietly. "Good, now get lost." Loki didn't need to be told twice, and got the hell out of there.

_~~~~~~End of the School Day~~~~~~_

Tony walked into the detention room, whistling a tune as he did.

The detention room was practically empty, it turns out that not a lot of people in this school were trouble-makers. The only other filled desks in the room were occupied by two people that Tony knew fairly well, Clint Barton and Loki Laufeyson.

He'd heard the teachers talk about them a few times, comparing Tony to them, he knew that they were both pretty big prankers themselves. He looked over at the teacher in charge of detention tonight, Mr. Storm, fun.

Mr. Storm usually disappeared during detentions, nobody really knew where, but as long as no big time trouble-makers in their that night, he'd only come back when detention was over.

"Alright boys, you know the drill, I'll be back in an hour." He said, walking out of the room.

That was why Tony liked Mr. Storm, he reminded Tony a lot of himself, only older and almost the exact opposite in looks. Tony was short, dark haired, with dark-eyes. Storm was...well, he looked a lot like Steve Rogers. Blonde, blue eyes, tall, and with very defined muscles. Although, Tony definitely noticed those qualities more on Steve.

Tony wasn't exactly the straightest person around. He had been raised to not give a fuck about most things, that included things like race, size, or gender. The correct term was pansexual.

So, of course he had taken immediate notice to Steve Rogers, who was the teenage version of Adonis, "sweeter than apple pie" according to some of his teachers, and pretty damn smart to boot.

But he was also a football player, and one of the most popular guys in school, so Tony wasn't about to go shouting it from the rooftops.

Instead, he turned to look at Loki and Clint.

"So, what are you guys in for?" He asked them.

Clint, who had a harmonica out and was playing a song on it, answered first. "I covered Scott Summers in red paint and feathers." He said.

Tony snorted and Loki laughed.

"Did you get pictures?" Tony asked, wishing he could've seen that in person.

"Sorry, didn't get the chance before he stomped away in full primadonna mode." Clint said, sighing slightly in disappointment.

"That sucks." Loki groaned slightly.

"What about you, Laufeyson?" Clint asked, looking over at the guy sitting at the front of the room.

"I filled the pool with green food coloring." He said, getting a snicker from Clint and a laugh from Tony.

"That'll be hell to clean up." Tony smirked slightly, imagining the swimming team's faces.

"How 'bout you Stark, what did you do to join us here today?" Clint asked, turning to the guy in the back of the room.

"I glued Mr. Richards to his chair and ripped the back of his pants." He said simply, shrugging.

"Nice." Clint grinned and Loki chuckled.

"I didn't know you guys were such big prankers." Clint said, looking at the other two guys in the room.

"Same, I thought I was the sole Mischief Maker in the school." Tony said, looking at them.

"Well, now we see how wrong all of us were." Loki told them, getting nods from the other two.

That's the plan started to formulate in Tony's head. They were all pranksters, they loved causing trouble, and three heads were better than one.

"Hey..." He said, causing them to look at him. "This is just an idea, but...why don't we all work together for a prank? We could do something so much bigger if we had more than one person working on it, and, I don't know about you, but I wanna see who the teachers would blame."

Loki looked interested. "We would be able to do a more difficult prank if we didn't have to work alone." He agreed.

Clint nodded slightly. "Well...there is something that I've wanted to try for a while that I can't do on my own." He said, looking at them.

"The floor is your's." Tony said, gesturing to him.

"Well..."

**So, this was just an idea that popped into my head, and I decided to make it. It probably sprung from the fact that I love all of the Avengers stories with Tony and Loki running around pulling pranks, but I also love stories where Tony and Clint are best friends, so I put them together.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, as it turns out, people are more interested in this idea than I thought, so I figured I'd update this quickly.**

**Anyway, same warnings, swearing, future slash, etc.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Avengers.**

_~~~~~Tony's POV~~~~~_

I liked Clint's idea, a lot. It was something that I had thought about doing before, but realized I couldn't do it fast enough without help, so I had, sadly, trashed the idea. Now, I had Loki and Clint working with me, so we could actually do it and be back home in much less than the five hours it would've taken me alone.

Clint already had all of the supplies that we needed, apparently he'd been thinking about doing this for a while, so we decided not to wait any longer than we absolutely needed too.

Which was why, on that same day, I was in my mustang at 1:15 a.m., parked outside of Clint's house, with Loki in the passenger seat...Yeah, we didn't really waste any time.

I saw a window on the second story open, and two large garbage bags were thrown out of the room, before Clint appeared, hopped across to the tree next to the window, and started climbing down.

He grabbed the bags, and opened the backdoor, shoving them inside, and then turned to me and Loki.

"Tony...this car is amazing." He said looking almost in awe.

"I know, it's my favorite." I said, thinking about the five other cars that I owned back in my garage, not to mention my dad's 5 cars, and my mom's 4.

Clint nodded slightly, before seeming to remember something. "Loki can I sit in the front?"

"What? No, I got here first." He said.

"That's because Tony picked you up first, that's not my fault." Clint whined. "Pretty please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Will you shut up if I let you take shotgun?"

"Yes." He replied immediately, looking hopeful.

"Fine." Loki groaned, getting out of the front, causing Clint to almost squeal with happiness while he climbed in.

I was just laughing my ass off while all of this was happening.

When they finally had their seats chosen, and they were situated, I started the short drive to school.

"So, you're sure you have everything?" I asked Clint.

"Yup, everything and more." He said, nodding.

"Bubble wrap?" I started making a check list

"Got it." he replied.

"Super glue?" Loki asked.

"Super duper." He gave us a thumbs up.

"Lock-picking kit?"

"It's all in there." He said, pointing to the bags on the seat next to Loki.

"Alright then," I nodded. "From here, we walk." I said, parking on a street about a block away from the school. If they were really serious about finding out who pulled this prank, they would check the parking lot security cameras, and I was the only person in this school with a cherry red 2010 Mustang Convertible. They're already probably going to suspect me, so let's not make it even more obvious.

We all climbed out of the car, both of the others grabbing a bag while I locked the car, and began our walk to the school.

Apparently, bubble wrap is heavier than it looks, or at least, large amounts of bubble wrap are, because when we were almost to one of the school's side entrance, Clint started complaining.

"I don't know why you're not carrying anything Tony." He grumbled.

"Yeah, why are we doing the heavy lifting?" Loki asked, clearly on his side.

I rolled my eyes. "Two reasons, one, it's not even heavy, you guys just wanna complain. Two, I'm not really one for physical activity, as you can see." I said, gesturing to myself. It was kind of an exaggeration, I may of been short, but I wasn't at all scrawny. I was really pretty muscular for my size, but that's not the point.

"And besides," I continued. "We're already here." I said, gesturing at the big double-doors with an over-dramatic wave of my hands.

Clint grumbled, but put down his bag and began rummaging around in it, and let out a triumphant "Aha" when he pulled out a lock-picking kit.

He knelt in front of the door, and quickly went to work, tinkering around until a familiar click was heard and he pulled the door open.

He turned to me with a grin on his face, "after you." He waved me toward the door.

I looked at Loki, "Ladies first." His only response was to roll his eyes and walk inside.

We made our way across the hallway and into the main office, where I made my way into the security room (Seriously, the school has a fucking security room). I quickly got into the camera system, erased any footage that we had been in for the last 10 minutes, and put it on loop for the next 3 hours, we'd be long gone by then.

We sneaked our way to the end of the hallway, the sign hanging above it said in big, dark letters, "TEACHERS LOUNGE."

We quickly picked the lock on the door, and made our way inside. We've all seen this room before, it was fairly big with several tables inside and counters spread across the room, it had a microwave, a mini-fridge, and, of course, a coffee machine.

We dumped the bags over, and went to work, each grabbing a tube of glue and handfuls of the bubble wrap.

We worked in silence for a while, none of us really knew what to talk about, and I remembered that we didn't really know each other at all.

Loki apparently had the same thought.

"So...you guys wanna play a question game?"

"What kind of question game?" I asked.

"We just ask each other questions, we all answer the same questions, and we stop when we either feel like we know each other well enough or finish bubble-wrapping the room."

"Alright then." Clint said, at the same time I shrugged and said, "why not."

"But you answer first, let's start it easy, what's your full name?" Clint asked him.

"Loki Isaac Laufeyson." He answered easily. "Now, you answer that question."

"Anthony Edward Stark." I easily replied, but Clint hesitated.

He sighed, "Clinton Francis Barton."

Wow, really? I gotta admit, not what I was expecting. I didn't voice my thoughts out loud, and neither did Loki, instead, he asked the next question.

"What are your favorite colors?"

"Purple." Clint immediately answered, seemingly relieved to get the topic off of names.

"...Can I pick two?" I asked.

"I guess." Loki answered.

"Red and gold." I said.

"...Yeah, now that you mention it, I see you in those colors a lot." Clint said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and it seems like most of what you own are those colors." Loki said, probably thinking about my car, my backpack, most of my clothes, my phone, and my laptop...Wow, he's right, most of the things I own are red or gold, and he hasn't even seen my Xbox, my tablet, or my bedroom walls.

"Well, what can I say, if I like it, I like it a lot. So what about you Loki?"

"Green." He said.

"That explains the pool's new color." Clint chuckled, I smirked, and Loki grinned.

"Okay, what's your favorite pizza topping?" I asked.

"Canadian Bacon." Clint said, at the same time Loki said, "pineapple."

They looked at each other. "Why pineapple?" Clint asked him, seemingly, genuinely confused as though a lot of people didn't put pineapple on pizza.

"I like the sweet tang it gives it, why Canadian Bacon?" He asked, looking just as baffled.

Wow, I didn't think my question would be so confusing to them.

"Have you tasted Canadian Bacon?" Clint asked him. "It's just ham with a fancy name, and I love ham." He said in a very serious voice.

"Ham is completely different." Loki said, and Clint opened his mouth to argue, but I cut them off.

"Let's not start this now, we'll make a venn diagram between ham and Canadian Bacon later." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine...so what about you, Tony?" Loki asked, turning to me.

I shrugged. "One can not go wrong with plain old pepperoni."

"You can if you're a vegetarian." Clint said.

"Touche." I gave him that one.

"Alright...uh...do either of you play any musical instruments?" Clint asked.

"...Clint, we're all in band together." I said.

"...Really?" He asked, while Loki snickered.

"Yes, you play percussion, Loki plays clarinet, and I play saxophone." I told him, trying to stop myself from laughing my ass off.

"...Wow, I really need to pay more attention in class." He said.

"Yeah, yeah you do." Loki agreed.

"What a waste of a question, alright, your turn Loki." He looked over at the guy in question, seeming very unbothered by how stupid he'd just made himself seem.

I liked this guy.

"What's your favorite TV show?" Loki asked.

"The Big Bang Theory." I answered, no hesitation at all.

"...Wow, that was a very expected answer from you." Loki said.

"Just as nerdy of an answer as I thought." Clint snickered.

I smirked, "Well, if I always do the unexpected, people will start to expect it, so I gotta do the expected once in awhile."

"...Is it weird that that made sense to me?" Loki asked.

"Nah," Clint said, at the same time I said, "Not at all."

"Okay, what about you Clint?" I turned the attention back to him.

"...Probably something like NCIS or CSI, you know, those crime investigation shows, anything like that really." He said.

"I love NCIS." Loki immediately said, and I nodded.

"Is it strange that I have a weird man crush on DiNozzo?" I asked.

"Nope," and, "Not at all," Were the answers I got.

"Loki?" I asked.

"Probably something like Supernatural." He asked, after thinking for a second.

"Dean Winchester is sex on legs." Clint practically groaned at that.

"Sam is my favorite, I've always had a thing for the younger brother." Loki said.

"Wow, we are gushing like teenage girls, I'm slightly ashamed of myself." I said.

"You're right, next thing you know, we'll be gushing about Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, and "how cute their butts are," and all that shit." Clint said, doing a terrible impersonation of the girls that I hear everyday in the hallway.

"Well, to be fair, have you ever walked behind Rogers on the stairs?" I asked, in a completely serious voice.

Loki and Clint paused for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, alright, that's kinda true."

We made it about 20 seconds before we bursted out laughing, almost hysterically.

"You know," Clint started, then stuttered slightly, still laughing. "You know what guy in our grade has a nice ass?" He asked us.

"Thor Odinson?" Loki offered.

"No-...well, yes, but I was talking about Bruce Banner." He said, and I had to agree with him. I liked Bruce, he was a cool guy, and he wasn't hard to look at either.

"...Why are we comparing guys' asses?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly as straight as an arrow." Clint said.

"Yeah, me neither." I said.

"Neither am I, more like a..what's half straight and half curled?" Loki asked.

"...An oval?" Clint asked, thinking about it.

"I don't know if that counts, but we get it. so, you're bi?" I asked Loki.

"Yup." He said popping the p.

"I'm just straight up gay, the last girl I dated turned me off to them completely." Clint said. "How 'bout you, Tony?" He asked.

"Pansexual." I told them.

"You have sex with pans?" Clint looked at me in fake confusion.

"Yeah, one time a pot joined us, it was sooo hot." I said seriously.

Another 10 seconds later, we started laughing again.

I didn't even stop to think that I had just met these guys about 10 hours ago, and I had just told them my biggest secret that not even my best (and only) friend, Pepper, knew.

****And I didn't care at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm actually getting a lot of positive feedback for this story, which is unexpected. I feel like I'm moving it along too quickly, but I really wanna get to the better parts of the story, so I'm gonna go through the beginning rather quickly.**

**Disclaimer- If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

"Spoken out loud."

_"Spoken in thoughts."_

_Text messages._

_~~~~~The Next Day, with Clint~~~~~_

When Clint got to school the next day, he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he was happy with the reactions.

The teachers were all running around, bubble wrap in their arms, shouting hectically while the students watched, amused.

Clint had never been so glad that he got to school early. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and sent a text to Loki and Tony.

_We should do this again sometime._

_~~~~~Later, with Tony~~~~~_

Of course, Tony had expected the call to the principal's office, he'd be one of the main suspects for the bubble-wrapped teacher's lounge. However, he knew how easily he could talk himself out of trouble this time around.

"Stark," The principal, Mr. Strange, started. "You've pulled pranks like this before, so you can understand why you're a suspect in this. Not to mention the fact that the security cameras were tampered with, which you obviously know how to do."

Tony raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Look, I know why you suspect me, hell, I'd suspect me too, but this time I seriously didn't do all of this." He gestured to the bubble wrap that was on the floor on the other side of the office. He wasn't lying, he didn't do all of it, Clint and Loki had a big part in it.

Strange didn't look convinced.

"Listen, when did the security cameras stop working?" Tony asked, leaning forward in his seat.

Strange raised an eyebrow, confused, but he gave the information anyway. "At 1:48 a.m."

"And when did they turn back on?" Tony asked again.

"2:52 a.m."

"See, there's the proof that is wasn't me! I couldn't have done it in that short of time. At least, not alone, but you know that the only person who I would even trust to tell about this is Pepper, who wouldn't help me even if I offered her $1000." Tony explained.

Strange narrowed his eyes, but he knew that Tony was right.

He sighed, "Get out, Tony." He said.

Tony flashed him a grin, and left the office.

_~~~~~With Loki~~~~~_

Loki stared at Strange, putting on his best irritated face.

"Laufeyson, you're a troublemaker, you do stuff like this all the time, so I wanna know, did you do this? And if you did, did you have any help?"

"No, I did not do this." He said simply.

"Can you give me any reason for me to believe you?" He asked.

"You just told me five minutes ago that the security cameras stopped working, right?" He asked.

"Yes, they did stop working."

"Well, how the hell could I do that? I don't know anything about computers." Loki said, like he was talking to an idiot.

Strange opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but his mouth remained open when he couldn't think of anyway to argue.

"...Well?" Loki asked after a few seconds of silence. "Can I go now?"

"...Yeah, just leave, Laufeyson."

_~~~~~With Clint~~~~~_

Clint chewed on his super hot cheetos, a small bag was resting in his lap.

"Barton, I've been proved wrong twice today, tell me, were you the one that bubble-wrapped our teacher's lounge?" Principal Strange asked him, sounding almost desperate.

He swallowed his cheetos. "Nope." he said simply.

Strange groaned, his head falling on his desk. "Any proof of that?" He asked, muffled, yet he already seemed to accept Clint's answer.

"Because, if I did do it, I'd want the credit for it. When have I ever not taken credit for one of my pranks?'

Strange sighed. "Good point." He groaned again.

"Strange, you sound like you've had a bad day." Clint said.

"Well, Barton, all three of my suspects have proven me wrong, and have all proven that they couldn't have done it. Now, I've gotta look for a new prankster who could've done this. And all I know about them is that they know how to hack into our security cameras, and that there's most likely more than one, so I'll be looking for a group." Strange told him. "Just thinking about it makes me tired."

"Well, Strange, I don't know who your group of troublemakers are, but I can tell you one thing." Clint said.

Strange looked up, already knowing not to be very hopeful.

"...This school is gonna get a whole lot more interesting."

"...Go to class, Barton." He groaned.

Clint dropped his bag of cheetos in the garbage, and left the office.

The halls were empty, of course they were, he'd been called in halfway through second hour. And he was only halfway back to his algebra class when a hand came out of a janitor's closet that he was walking by, and pulled him inside.

He wasn't surprised when he saw Loki and Tony.

"Hey." he said simply.

"Alright, let's skip the small talk, and get down to business." Tony started. "Did he find out?"

"Nope, but, he does think that there's a group of new mischief makers in this school who are going to cause him trouble." Clint told him.

Loki shook his head. "Honestly, I think the only reason that we weren't all suspected is because we've never even talked to each other before."

"And now we're pulling pranks together." Clint said.

"Small world." Loki explained.

"Hey, hey, we've only pulled one prank together. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you guys about." Tony said.

"What?" Clint asked.

"You said that he was looking for a new group of mischief makers that were pulling pranks." Tony said.

"Yes, yes he did." Loki said.

"Well, why don't we make it easier for him by actually making that group exist?" He suggested.

"...Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Clint asked.

"Yes, are you suggesting that we form an anonymous group of people who run around, pulling pranks?" Loki added onto Clint's question.

"Uh...yes, that's exactly what I'm suggesting." Tony nodded.

Loki and Clint looked at each other.

"Sounds like fun! I'm in." Clint said, eyes sparkling.

Loki was a bit more hesitant. "If we start to be seen together, they'll connect us with all of the pranks." He said.

"So we won't be seen together." Tony said.

Loki and Clint both looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"We'll keep pretending that we don't know each other at school, but after school, you guys can come over to my house. I live at Stark Tower, and my parents are hardly ever home, it would be the perfect place to meet, we already have all of the supplies we'd need." Tony said, his eyes lighting up.

"...Alright, I figure that whatever argument I give you, you'll just come up with a good countering argument, so...I guess I'm in."

"YES!" Clint cheered, and got hushed by the other two people in the closet.

He wasn't deterred though. "We need a good name." He said.

"...Why?" Loki asked.

"So people can actually talk about us, and be able to use a name, and I really don't want them to come up with one of their own, because it would be terrible." Clint made a face at the thought.

"Well, we'd need something simple." Tony said, on board with the idea. "Something that anybody could understand, and that anybody would be able to come up with." He hummed slightly.

"Well then, both of you have already suggested the perfect name for our small group of marauders." Loki said.

"...What? Don't keep us waiting, the suspense is killing me." Clint said.

"The Mischief Makers." Loki said.

Tony rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It has a nice ring to it, easy to remember, plus, alliteration. I love alliteration." He said happily.

"So...we're the Mischief Makers now?" Clint said.

"Yes, yes we are." Tony said.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I just wanna apologize for how I haven't been updating this very often. I was worried about my other story, but I finished it, and I'm gonna work on this before I work on that story's sequel. So, I'm gonna try updating this more quickly, because I know that a lot of people are interested in the idea.**

**Disclaimer- if you recognize it, then I don't own it.**

_~~~~Later that Day~~~~_

The story about the new group of pranksters spread around the school like a wildfire. Tony, Clint, and Loki, combined, heard seven crazy tales.

There was one story going around that the people who had bubble-wrapped the lounge had also bubble-wrapped every single classroom, and the teachers had gotten rid of all the bubble wrap before any of the kids got to school.

Another story said that the group had broken into Principal Strange's office wearing masks, and had said that the biggest prank war in the school's history had officially begun.

That second tale actually interested Tony a little, but he'd talk to the others about it after school.

Meanwhile, he'd found himself being approached several times, people asking him if he knew anything, because he'd been in Strange's office earlier. He decided to milk it, and had replied that no pranksters had broken into the office when he was there.

He wondered if Loki and Clint were dealing with this too.

He walked into his physics class, whistling a happy tune, which immediately got his teacher, Mr. Xavier, suspicious.

"Tony...are you planning something?" Xavier immediately asked him, and Tony paused on his way to his seat and turned to Xavier, a huge grin on his face.

"For once, Mr. Xavier, no, I am not planning anything." He said, still smiling that shit-eating grin.

"Then why, may I ask, are you smiling like the joker?" He asked.

"Haven't you heard about those new pranksters?" Tony asked, his eyes glowing with excitement, and he forced curiosity onto his face.

"I'm sure everybody has, Tony, why are you so happy about that?" Xavier asked, and his eyes narrowed slightly.

Tony kept his mind clear about his involvement with the prank, because he was sure that Mr. Xavier could read minds sometimes. "Mr. Xavier, you don't understand, as a fellow prankster, of course I'm excited about the possibility of this school getting more interesting." He said, and then turned away and started walking toward his lab table, still grinning.

His lab partner was already there, and he grinned at Bruce, who looked at him nervously.

"Oh god, what are you planning?" He asked.

"Nothing," Tony insisted, and at Bruce's disbelieving look, he added, "Seriously, I'm just excited about that new group of prankers." He said, and Bruce nodded, he believed it.

Of course, nothing was private in this class, and Bucky Barnes, who sat in front of them turned around to join the conversation. James "Bucky" Barnes was a very popular person in the school. He was a wide receiver on the school football team, The Avengers, he was a real nice guy, one of the only football players in the school that Tony could stand. He was a senior, one year older than Tony, Bruce, and the person that he was currently sitting next to, Steve Rogers.

Now, Tony hadn't been kidding when he'd basically told Loki and Clint that he thought Steve was attractive, although two-thirds of the school agreed with him. Rogers was smart, extremely hot, and one of the nicest people that Tony had ever met. Really, Tony didn't know how someone like Rogers could be so nice, especially to someone like Tony, someone who was...kinda a dick to be honest.

But, either way, when Bucky turned around, Steve immediately followed his friend's example.

"Do you think that they actually broke into Strange's office?" Bucky asked, and everybody's eyes were on Tony, who glanced from Bruce's hazel eyes, to Bucky's brown, and finally Steve's blue.

"No," Tony answered after only a second of silence. "I don't think they broke into his office, I don't actually believe most of the stories that are going around. All that's known for sure, is that they bubble-wrapped the teacher's lounge, which is pretty freaking cool." Wow, did he really just say freaking? He was holding back on his swearing now? Dammit Steve, you're really screwing with his head.

"Well, Tony, you're a bit of a prankster yourself, do you think that everybody is blowing this way out of proportion?" Steve asked, like he had been waiting to ask somebody that question all day.

Tony though for a second, before shrugging. "Depends on your definition of "out of proportion." However, I do know one thing," Tony started, and everybody was staring at him again. "If they're real pranksters, then they'll pull more pranks, and I think that these guys are real pranksters." That was when Mr. Xavier started class, and their conversation ended.

_~~~~With Clint~~~~_

Clint didn't have any classes with Natasha until lunch, Natasha being his best (and his basically only) friend.

Tasha immediately started questioning him.

"Did you have anything to do with the bubble wrap thing?" She asked, staring him down.

Now, this was where Clint had to be the most careful, Natasha could always when somebody was lying to her, Clint especially, considering how long they'd known each other. So, Clint had thought his story through before coming to school today.

"Tasha, you know I couldn't do this on my own." He said honestly, because he was being honest, he couldn't have done it on his own, and he had never straight up said that he hadn't been a part of the prank.

Luckily, Natasha bought it, and she sighed. "That's all the school is talking about, I swear to god, something exciting needs to happen here." She said, rolling her eyes and turning back to her tray and her chicken salad.

Clint grinned and took a bite of nachos. "Yup, and I'll admit, it's nice to see more people pulling pranks at this school." He said.

"It'll be nice for everybody except the teachers." Natasha smirked. "Hey, did you hear all of those outrageous rumors going around about these guys?"

_~~~~With Loki~~~~_

Loki met up with Darcy and Jane in history, one of the only classes he had with either of the girls, who were both seniors. However, they were also his good friends.

Darcy immediately started talking about the pranksters. "I mean, this is so exciting! Do you think they'll pull more pranks? Oh, I hope so." She babbled for a few moments, before Jane cut her off.

"Yes, these guys will bring some more excitement to the school." She said, a smile on her face.

That was when Thor showed up.

Thor Odinson was a big guy, about 6'4 going off of Loki's 6'0 frame, he had long blonde hair with grayish-blue eyes, and he was, again, huge. He was also a good friend of Jane and Darcy, so Loki saw a lot of him. Not that he was complaining, Loki didn't mind seeing so much of a man who was...this attractive.

"Jane, Darcy, good afternoon! Hello Loki!" The guy was never anything but nice to Loki, who was kinda an ass to...well, everybody except Jane and Darcy. But, god, he was so loud.

"Hello, Thor." Loki replied in monotone. Darcy and Jane knew about his small crush on Thor, and Darcy still teased him about it, she mocked him about how their both of names were from Norse Mythology, and how that was a good sign.

Loki had replied that in Norse Mythology, Loki had been Thor's step-brother, Loki had three kids, and that one was a wolf and one was a snake, and that Loki in mythology had fucked a stallion.

Dear God, he had never heard Darcy laugh louder.

"So," Thor's loud voice broke him out of his thoughts. "I assume that you've heard the stories of the new group of jokers." He said, his eyes excited.

"Everybody has, it's the only thing that the school is talking about." Loki said, still perfectly in monotone.

"Well, I can see why, nothing exciting happens here, despite it being New York." Darcy pouted, and Loki couldn't hold back the smile that grew on his face.

"Yes," Thor said, signature grin on his face. "I believe that these trouble makers will cause some excitement for our school." He boomed, and Loki had to admit, he was probably right about that.

_~~~~After school~~~~_

Tony, Clint, and Loki had met up at Stark Tower at 5:00. All of them were still laughing about the stories they heard at school.

"Dude, I heard one chick say that she thought they were aliens." Clint said, and everybody in the room burst out laughing, because, really? Were teenagers that stupid nowadays?

"Alright," Tony started, still chuckling. "So, I got this idea from one of the stupid stories I heard at school." He started.

"Oh, this should be good." Clint rubbed his hands together, and Loki sat up straighter. They were in Tony's room. The room had red walls with a gold carpet, a king-sized bed was in the center of the far wall with a big dresser on the left side. There was a leather couch right in the center of the room, facing a huge flat-screen TV. There were a big monitor in the room, which could easily be connected to his laptop if he needed a bigger screen for something, and a lamp was on the other side of the couch. All in all, it was a fairly simple room, but that was because Tony was usually in his lab, not his room. But he didn't know Clint and Loki well enough to show them the lab yet. Give it a week, if all goes well, maybe he'll show them.

"So, did you guys hear that story about how Strange found a big note in his office about how the biggest prank war had begun?" Tony asked, and the other two nodded.

"Okay, how about that one one rumor about how we managed to sneak into the office because we could turn into animals, like the animagi in Harry Potter?"

Clint snickered. "Yeah, heard that one."

"Well, obviously, we can't do that." Tony said.

Loki pouted, "Darn."

Tony snickered. "Anyway, so why don't we reference something else from Harry Potter, and let everybody know about the Mischief Makers." Tony suggested, and they both grinned.

Then, Clint remembered something.

"You know, I like the whole, team name thing, but can we all have our own names too?" He asked, raising his hand.

The other two looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"...What?" Loki asked.

"Like, if they wanna talk about us separately, they can." Clint explained, like it was very important that they could be talked about separately.

"...Fine, but we need to stick with the whole, simple, thing." Loki said.

"I WANNA BE CALLED JOKER! AND IF WE EVER HAVE TO BE CAUGHT ON CAMERA, I WANNA WEAR A CLOWN MASK!" Clint shouted, and the other two stared at him.

"God, Clint, you've really thought about this, haven't you." Loki muttered.

"Alright, so, Joker, okay. So, we need to keep it simple, Joker is another word for troublemaker, so maybe we should kinda stick to that." Tony turned to Loki.

"Well, considering we wanna reference Harry Potter, I wanna be Marauder." Loki said, a smirk on his face.

"You can be Marauder." Tony agreed.

"Yes," Loki cheered. "So, what about you, Tony?" He asked.

"Well, I'm gonna keep it simple, gonna go with Prankster, because about ten people have called me that today." He explained, getting a nod from the others.

"So," Clint started, turning to Tony. "What's your plan?"

_~~~~The Next Day~~~~_

The students were greeted by a strange sight when they came into school that morning. The group of troublemakers pulled another prank, and the teachers had kept it up for the children to see it.

There was a huge banner hanging above the main office, which all students saw if they came through the front door, the banner had fancy cursive writing on it. It said,

_"The school's biggest prank war has begun, enemies of fun beware."_

_-The Mischief Makers (Joker, Prankster, and Marauder)._

And to top off the Harry Potter reference, there was a rubber chicken hanging from the ceiling.

God, these guys sure were cheesy.

This was going to be fun.

_~~~~End Chapter~~~~_

**The fun has officially started.**


End file.
